Concrete Angel
by WritersBlockQueen
Summary: ****RENEWED**** I renewed and fixed a few things within this chapter because I'm trying to work on my skills. Inspired by the song Concrete Angel sung by BONNIE. Sakura is the tortured soul, Sasuke is the lonely child. These two met when they were kids, suddenly, his precious angel went missing, and 8 years later, she suddenly RE-APPEARS? Read to find out! ENJOY!


**"WBQ:** HEY PEOPLE!

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Hi! ^^

**WBQ:** You're acting all sweet today, aren't you Sakura? o_o

Sakura: Well, that's how I act in THIS story XD

WBQ: oh, yeah.. Right ^^;

Sasuke: Can we get on with it? I need to see a psychiatrist in 12:00 PM.

**WBQ**: weird time to have an appointment... but alright!

Sakura: **WritersBlockQueen **does not OWN NARUTO, or the CHARACTERS in this story that has anything to DO with NARUTO. Except maybe OC's in the near future.

**WBQ:** Enjoy folks!

* * *

><p><strong>RENEWED : <strong>

Word from the Author: Bonjour people! I am currently in France and just yesterday I started to get all' nostalgic' because one of my friends finally made a Fanfiction account here. And seeing as all these stories I've left for over … I don't know, 2 or 3 years? I've decided to give my stories another go. I might have to appologize in general if there is some gramar errors because I havent been speaking alot of english this year, so mu appologies in advance.

THANKS SO MUCH to all the people who actually got a chance to read my stories, some even had the time to comment on it which personally made me really happy ^_^!

Though 2 years ago I was still stupid and naïve and made stupid typos and didn't put much detail in my stories because my writing skills SUCKED. But hey, let's see where things will lead me. I mean I didn't give myself the name WRITERSBLOCKQUEEN for nothing ^^

Once Again, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>**CONCRETE ANGEL**<p>

Scene: Sasuke Uchiha (6 Years Old) is on the swings with his friend Naruto Uzumaki (6 Years Old), but for some reason his attention is on something, okay, maybe some_one_ else. He was looking at the cherry blossomed haired girl, happily sitting on the grass with no one around her, spending her time in silent bliss.

**Sasuke's POV**

She's always there. Sitting peacefully under the big oak tree in the edge of the playground. She would sometimes hum a melody while skillfully making a flower crown from the growing flowers around her.

She wouldn't play with the other kids on the playground. She would always sit there sweetly and sway her head from side to side, as if politely saying,' No, Thank you' to the kids who asked her to play.

I always watched her from afar. I don't know why. I didn't have the courage to walk up and talk to her.

"Why won't she come and play?" I keep asking myself. More likely, asking her in an indirect sort of way. I couldn't help it, but then again, why should I even bother with her? That's what I thought, but afterwards my eyes would always falls on her.

It just amazed me, how she would always choose to be alone. May it be here, or at school, hek i hardly even know her name because shes so quiet... it was some flower i think... tartar sauce, I don't remember. Sophie? Kumi? ... Sa...Something...

"HEY, Sasuke!" Naruto clapped his hands in front of my face to get my attention,

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

"You idiot, don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you keep staring into space whenever I talk to you… I can't just sit here and keep talking to a ghostie who I call my best friend!" He yelled.

"Hmph." I simply said. Then the big lughead started to talk long and hard about Ramen again. _Someone save me from this idiot._

I simply ignored the blonde once more and glanced at pinky again. I noticed a pack of girls heading towards her way, my eyes fall on her and I couldnt tear them away. (**WBQ:** Prettty poetic for a 6 year old boy right? Thats the genius sas-GAY for ya! *sorry to those Sasuke Uchiha fans out there* )

"Hey, Sakura!" A short blonde haired girl with a big blue clip called out to her. Judging from her loud voice, i know its Ino Yamanaka, one of the most loud-mouthed girls in our class. Pretty intelligent, but her personality makes it hard for me to ignore her.

"Sakura, let's play in the sandbox and make a BIG castle!" Ino smiled widely at pinky.

_"Ah. Thats right... her name was Haruno. Sakura Haruno. Well, it fits with her pale pink hair I guess. Pinky seemed to fit her more though." _I couldnt believe I was ease dropping.

"No, Thank you, Ino…" She smiled back.

"Awww, you're no fun! You keep making those flower crowns and don't spend any time with us!" Ino pouted, and the other girls agreed. Even a certain raven haired Hyuuga girl, Hinata, who was usually shy and said nothing...nodded her head in agreement.

I couldn't help but blush when I saw Sakura's face as she saw the faces of her friends.

For a moment i thought my heart just went 'doki'. Oh Lord.(**WBQ:** HE SAID DOKI! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

I could stare at that smile forever… but… I just don't get this feeling I get when I see her… Maybe, I really want to talk to her? Or is it because I want her to talk to me? Or… maybe even be my friend?

I just don't get this feeling I have when I see her… it's like there are butterflies dancing in my tummy. It doesn't feel good… but it doesn't feel bad either.

**Normal POV**

_~TimeSkip~_

"See ya tomorrow at school, Sakura!" Ino shouted as her mom dragged her away from the playground.

"G-Good B-By-Bye… S-Sakura-c-Chan…" Hinata stuttered and bowed to Sakura, while Neji, her older cousin, was waiting for her to get moving.

The other girls also said their goodbyes to the pink haired child, and she smiled back and waved in return.

She would always be the last one who leaves the playground. That is because her house is only a couple of blocks away from the playground. So she has no problem walking alone in the late afternoons.

She, sometimes, would also just stay and sit in the top of the slide till the sun went down. She would always cherish these beautiful moments.

So, after she waved off her friend's goodbye, she climbed up the steps of the slide, and sat there, only to see that a few moments more, and then the sun will set on yet another beautiful day for her.

But little did she know that two boys were watching her from a distant like stalkers. Gazing upon the pinkettes peaceful face on the top of the slide.

"Hey Sasuke, isn't Sakura-chan so cute?" Naruto mused. Breaking Sasuke's idle thoughts.

"W-what?" Sasuke was a bit shocked to hear his friend say that out of a sudden."And what's with the _-chan_? You've spoken to her before?"

"Well, yeah of course! She's in our class, dude. She smiles a lot, her short pink hair looks like a doll, and she never hits me on the head like that Ino girl does! It HURTS!" Naruto said loudly," If she keeps doing that to my brain i'll get dumb!"

"Correction, dumb-ER. I'm sorry if you've never noticed this before man, but you don't even have the same brain level as an Amoeba. And those things are really tiny." Sasuke said coolly.

"SERIOUSLY? Oh thanks Sasuke! Thats such a nice thing to say! And yeah, i know that im super smart so no need to brag about it. Im ALSO going to be the most super-de-Duper strongest ninja ever!" Naruto jumped from his swing and posed coolly for Sasuke to see.

Sadly, the little dreamer didnt realze that Sasuke just told him that his brain power was smaller than an amoeba, but the poor sap didnt understand the his friends mockery.

"You really are a dummie, I cant believe someone like you is even in our academy. Stop dreaming of fantasies and start paying attention in class." Sasuke got up, and dusted himself. (**WBQ**: Oh my little Sasuke, if you only knew what your REAL life was like in the anime.. where your chicken butt hair is known through out all of the ninja world.)

"Well, it's kinda getting dark, I better go, see ya at school tomorrow dude!" Naruto waved goodbye to his dark raven haired friend and left him on the deserted playground.

_Deserted,_ except for one girl who was still sitting on top of the swing, waiting for the sun to fall.

**Sakura's POV**

"_Its almost time!_" I squealed in my mind. "_I cant wait_!"

But then I heard a very loud voice shouting out, "Well, its kinda getting dark, I better go, see ya at school tomorrow dude!" It was my classmate, Naruto. Hhe always seems so cheerful, I envy him. He is really nice though, he often comes up and talks to me at school.

But he was saying goodbye to that dark raven haired boy, "_What was his name again? …. Oh wait… Sasuke… That's right, Sasuke Uchiha! He's from my class in Konoha Academy too!_"

Sasuke sat back on the swing, and swinged slowly back and fourth, he seems pretty lonely… "_I should come over and say hi! Oops, but i better hurry, or not I'll miss Mr. Sundown!"_

**Normal POV**

The sweet little girl went down the slide with a little 'wee' on the side, then she dusted her skirt and headed towards the grumpy lonely little boy.

"Hi.." Sakura smiled at him with her bright emerald eyes.

The little boy blushed and greeted her back.

"..." He didnt reply. He didn't mean to act deviant, but the little Uchiha boy was a bit confused on why the petite pinkette would come over and talk to him right now. Not to mention the fact that she declined the other kids who asked to play with her.

Sakura was a bit sad that he didnt reply. though she did notice that he looks a bit red in the cheeks. Now she couldnt help but stare.

And then the small boy got redder and looked away. Which earned a small smile from the pinkette.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm in your class at school, Sasuke." Sakura smiled gentilly.

" Y-you know my name?" Sasuke quickly turned to look at her straight in the face again. A bit happy that she knew his name. Adorable innocence.

"Yup! *Teehee*" Sakura nodded happily," Can I sit next to you?" She pointed to the empty swing right next to him.

"I-I Don't Mind…" Sasuke said. Then he held the swing steady so that she doesn't fall. Such a kind gentlemen gesture if I do say so myself.

"Thank you." The sweet little girl replied.

Then she took a seat in the swing next to him, and they just kept swinging, and swinging in silence, but Sakura broke the silence.

"Sasuke, do you like sunsets?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I like sunsets, its very pretty, yet so sad at the same time." The girls bright emerald eyes became sad, as she watched the sunset play before her eyes.

"You see, Mr. Sundown keeps reminding me that a day never last forever and whenever there's a 'hello', there will always be a 'goodbye'… Or even reminds me how some happiness can only last for an instant and then a dark shroud of shadows will cover it for a long time... just when you think that everyone will smile forever... they just..." Sakura trailed off, and left her sentence unfinished. Sasuke was a still trying to sink in the overwhelming words of his swinging buddy.

The little boy was a bit shocked by the sweet girls wise conclusion. He never really thought about what she just said at all.

_"I wonder what she meant by that..."_ the boy thought for a moment.

"But there will always be a new day right?" He just said the first thing that made sense into his tiny little mind.

Then the sweet girl looked up at her companion, and saw something in his eyes, that made her smile once more.

"You're right, Sasuke." She said cheerfully. "You're pretty smart, huh? No wonder all the girls in the class likes you!"

"Wait, what?" Sasuke blushed. Then he pouted a bit and just said the next thing on his mind. "Well then what about you! You're always sitting in the corner alone, are you emo or something?" Such a wise question for a small little boy, isnt it readers?

Sakura thought for a moment, as if trying to find an excuse for it. But then she turned to the boy once more and smiled,"People will get hurt if they are with me."

Sasuke was confused. " I don't get it. Why would they ge hurt if they play wit-"

Then right as Sasuke ws about to finish his sentence, a huge voice roared behind them.

Sakura suddenly freezed and and turned ghost pale.

Sasuke heard that the huge voice was coming from the house right behind the playground.

"Seems like some old man has a tantrum..." he said lightly.

As his eyes went back to his companion, who was now sitting up from the wing set, and shivering to be exact, his eyes widened a bit.

"Daddy's… Home…." Sakura Stuttered.

"Daddy?" Sasuke also got up from his swing, and came closer to Sakura. "Sakura?" his hand slowly reached out to her and when he touched her shoulder, Sakura jumped in surprise. She's been pulled out from her thoughts.

**Sakura's POV**

_"Oh no...! Right, I'm with Sasuke. I can't let him get messed up in all of this...Think fast, calm down, dont be scared.. I'm not scared... Remember the old Daddy... He used to give me hugs,and we used to blow bubbles together... Yes, this is my Daddy..."_

I took a small but deep breath and let it all out... My shivering stopped and I had the strength to smile again.

**Sasuke's POV**

Its strange, Sakura was shivering like a small kitten a few minutes ago, but then she suddenly came back to her calm smiley self.

"Sakura, Whats going on?"

She looked at me and started to laugh.

"Ahahaha, Whats with that face Sasuke? Your face is sooooo scaryyy...! Ahahah"

_She's lying..._

"Ease up that face, grumpy Sasuke!" Then she touched my cheeks with both her hands and rubbed them a bit hard.

"What in the world...?" _What is she doing in a time like this? _

"Annnnddddd... There! Now your face is relaxed and ready to give a biiiigggg smile...!" After that she let go and hid her hands behind her back.

Theres definitely something about that smile that seems a bit too forced than it should be.

Without even thinking, my body just slowly got closer to hers and and I ended up hugging her tightly.

"Why...Sakura..." His voice was so gentle while saying her name made her feel, so relaxed, and at ease."Why are you lying... Why are you forcing yourself to smile like that... I dont want to see it..."

"Sas..." I heard that she was trying to say something, I can feel her hands starting to move. But another manly outburst was heard and Sakura pushed herself from my embrace. she held both my hands and stared into my eyes. She had a smile, but her eyes shouted that she wasnt happy at all. Before i could do or say anything she let my hands go and ran towards the gate of the playground.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke... but thank you...", Sakura shouted as she ran, I can see her eyes shining in the sunset, it made my chest ache.

"Will we play again tomorrow, Sasuke?" She stopped at the front gate and shouted out to me.

_Will there be a tomorrow?_ This stupid thought came to my head. I pushed it aside.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting for you." I can see the ease in her expression as I shouted back. But how come i have this feeling, its telling me to run after her... Dont leae her alone...that this is the last time I'm going to see her.

_Nonsense,_ I oushed it aside again.

**Normal POV**

With that, The sweet girl disappeared to the horrid house, and left the lonely boy, once again… alone.

He looked around and saw that the sunset already ended and the darkness was starting to cover the skies. Sasuke finally thought it was the time to return to the Uchiha household and get ready for school tomorrow. Although he knew that thse thoughts are still bothering him even as he fell into deep sleep that night.

But his paranoia turned out to be true. That was the last tile Sasuke ever heard from Sakura.

The day after they're fateful encounter, everyone at Konoha Academy came to school the next day like usual. The raven haired boy tried came to school just in time before the bell rang. He scanned the room and realized that Sakura was not in there.

As he casually took his seat and greeted his friends, tring to act natural, he dreadfully waited as the first class started. Hoping that the pinkette will appear in infront of the door huffing and saying 'Sorry' for being late for class. Sadly, it never happened.

Minutes became hours, Hours became a day, then days became weeks. Its been Weeks since she's been at school. Sasuke was starting to get worried.

_Something must have happened. I just know it. _His thoughts were completely occupied by his own paranoia.

The school tried to contact her home but no one answered, the teachers got really worried and sent someone to see if she's okay. Oonly to realize that her house was unlocked and the insides were a mess as if a wild animal had came inside and trashed the place. There was no signs of the Haruno family.

Sakura and her family went missing, and Sasuke never heard from the pinkette ever again.

Not even the girls knew where she was, or where she went off to.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel, Angry, disappointed, hurt, and _alone_. He knew that he would never get through it. He might have been the last person she saw. And He couldnt forget those last few moments with her. He barely knew her. He didnt even know her name until that very day. But those few hours were enough for him to know that he wants her to be by his side.

*Flashback*

_"Will we play again tomorrow, Sasuke?" She smiled._

_*End of flashback*_

_"She had a fake smile back there... Something didn't feel right...Why did I let her go.?" _Sasuke was overwhelmed by his own acts. It was as if he killed her by letting her go back to whatever was waiting for her at her home. A heavy burden for a 6 year old child, don't you think? Especially because Sasuke never mentioned about what he heard that fateful afternoon. He knew Sakura wouldn't have wanted him to say anything.

**8 Years LATER….**

Scene: a 14 year old Sasuke opened his eyes, the room was dark, and the thing that made him wake, was the familiar sound of the news flowing through dark room.

"_This just in, The family who was reported missing 8 years ago, has been found __**DEAD**__._"

Sasuke, who was usually not a morning person, shot up from his bed, and ran up to the TV and turned up the volume.

"_The man and wife were recognized as the members of the missing Haruno family. But one person, who is supposedly the daughter, Haruno Sakura, whose body is still not found yet, remains a mystery."_

The sound of her name echoed through Sasuke's head.

"_They were found in the city of Las Vegas, …."_

Sasuke turned the TV off, for he couldn't bear the news, the girl he thought he had a special connection with, was still missing…

Her sweet smile flashed into his memory, and he was _frustrated_.

"Sakura….What did you ever do to deserve this?" Sasuke asked in a whisper.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

><p><strong>WBQ: <strong>I am soo confused on how this should work out… -_-

Sasuke: Why do I seem like the hopeless main character type….? Who am i...? Yukki from Mirai Nikki?

**WBQ**: Uh.. I dunno, I was feeling a deep spiraling depression in me, and since you seem to the the EMO person here, I wrote it all to you… :D And dont you mention Yukki here! Do you WANT to be hunted by GASAI YUNO? ... wait. Why do you even know Mirai Nikki? DO YOU WATCH ANIMES WHEN WE4RE NOT LOOKING? O_o

Sasuke: ... No...? O_O"

Sakura: *_gets into the room_* Um… am I not missing anymore?

**WBQ:** WAIT WAIT WAIT! DON'T SHOW YOURSELF! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! SAKURA GET BACK IN THE ROOM QUICKLEEEYYYYY!

Sakura: Oh, right, I forgot… sorry ^^; *gets back in the other room*

**WBQ**: Good help is hard to find these days -_-""""

Sasuke: Sooo… she's like, NOT missing, or DEAD? T_T

**WBQ:** *_sigh_* since she appeared a few seconds ago, yeah, She IS NOT DEAD. I cant make my fave character *_cough_**_cough_* Die in a story I wrote ^^ That wouldn't be me! :3... FUDGE! DONT TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT...! WHY DO YOU WATCH MIRAI NIKKI?

Sasuke: ... I regret nothing. *runs off to his room*

**WBQ:** SASUKE COME BACK HERE! YOU DANG HIKIKOMORI WANNABE...! I SAID GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE- ah, forget you people -_- Im goin to SLEEP!

Sakura: *_peeps from the door_* Please R&R If you want to~~

**WBQ**: SAKURA! -_-""""""""


End file.
